japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Flounder
Flounder is a bright yellow, and golden blue colored tropical fish from The Little Mermaid (film). He is Ariel's best friend, and despite the name. He is not a flounder, but is a juvenile Atlantic blue tang. Background His past is a complete mystery. Personality Flounder gets scare very easily, and is prone to panicking under stressful situations, but when Ariel is in trouble, he comes through for her without any hesitation. As seen in Ariel's Beginning, Flounder was not always jittery and nervous, in fact, Flounder was just as adventurous as Ariel. However, it can be concluded that after the first few adventures with Ariel, Flounder began to suffer from anxiety. :Live Action Film Appearance He is a juvenile Atlantic blue tang. :Live Action Film 'The Little Mermaid (film)' In the film, he is the only character to give unconditional support for Ariel's fascination with human things, and at one point gives Ariel a statue of Eric as a gift. He is first seen after the performance, Daughters of Triton with Ariel after sneaking away. When Ariel confesses she is in love with Prince Eric, she strikes a deal with an evil sea witch. Flounder joins Ariel in Eric's Kingdom as she tries to win his heart. Because he can't survive above water, he is forced to only be able to get news from Scuttle or Sebastian nearby water. He was persistent in asking if they were kissing, showing how dearly he wanted Ariel to get her happy ending. Flounder joins Sebastian, Scuttle and other fish in the song Kiss The Girl. Later, Flounder helps Ariel defeat Ursula who is planning to capture Ariel by battling Flotsam and Jetsam. When Ursula is killed, Flounder attends the wedding and gets a good-bye kiss as she and Eric enjoy their marriage. He is voiced by Jason Marin in the 1989 film and the album called Sebastian From The Little Mermaid. The Little Mermaid 2 Flounder has a small role in The Little Mermaid 2, where he is voiced by Cam Clarke. He is reunited with an adult Ariel and takes part in the search for Melody. He is shown as a grown-up teenager and became a father himself, having a number of five children of his own. He is also shown as braver than he was in the first movie. When he and Melody were trap in a gorge, he stay at Melody's side until Scuttle can bring Prince Eric and King Triton to defeat Morgana. He is last seen celebrating the defeat of Morgana with Ariel and her family. The Little Mermaid 3 He has a larger role in the third film, in which he first meets Ariel (contradicting the TV series) and later unknowingly leads her to the Catfish Club, where he works as a waiter, but dreams of being a part of the Catfish Club Band. His characterization is notably different in this movie; he doesn't scare as easily and is much more carefree and high-spirited. It is possible that he became more worrisome after the first few adventures with Ariel. He's obsessed with music, constantly humming and beatboxing even at inappropriate moments, which, given that music is forbidden in Atlantica, lands him into trouble on more than one occasion, but which also helps others keep their spirits up, most knownable when his beatboxing kicks off the reprise of "Jump In The Line (Shake, Senora)" when he, Ariel, Sebastian and the Catfish Club Band are on the run from Atlantica. In this film, he is voiced by Parker Goris. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances The Little Mermaid Flounder appears in all the episodes of the prequel television series, sharing constant adventures with Ariel. In the series, he is voiced by Edan Gross and Bradley Pierce. He generally tries to serve as a voice of reason in comparison to Ariel's more adventurous nature, but usually goes along with her anyway. He is often seen giving rides to Sebastian, who cannot swim as fast as Flounder or Ariel. According to the television series, Flounder's real name is Guppy Number 35. In the episode "Land of the Dinosaurs", when he has been found frozen in an ice cube, Ariel thaws him with King Triton's trident and he gets a cold resulting in his sneezing. The episode "The Evil Manta" shows that Flounder and Ariel met as young children, though Flounder initially mistook Ariel for a large fish that intended to eat him. The same episode shows Flounder outsmarting Evil Manta, who had been trying to spread prejudice throughout Atlantica. Flounder simply fakes believing Manta's words then works with Ariel to fix the problems Manta caused. The episode "The Beast Within" has Flounder being bitten by a dangerous Howling Hairfish; he then begins to transform into one himself. However, Ariel is able to cure him with the assistance of silverfish. House of Mouse Flounder made occasional cameos in the television series House of Mouse. In the episode "Suddenly Hades", Pete flooded the club to prevent Hades from attending the show. However, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian stayed as guests instead. A running gag in the show includes Flounder being served alive as Ariel's dinner. Video Games Kingdom of Hearts When Sora, Donald and Goofy first arrive, Flounder was chased by Heartless with Ariel and Sebastian, but was saved by the trio. Because Sora and the others were new to the sea world, they did not know how to swim flexibly. Flounder, then became their instructor and was chased so he could teach them. When Ariel and the others set off to find the Keyhole, Flounder was the one who told them about the dolphin that would help them swim against the water currents. Kingdom of Hearts Chain of Memories Flounder appears as a fragment of Sora's memories. In this story, he was sent to the surface by Ursula so she could use him to make Ariel steal the Trident from her father. Towards the battle, Ariel was supposed to choose between giving the Trident to Ursula or losing Flounder. Ariel willingly gave up the Trident so that Flounder would not lose his life - but Sora defeated Ursula in the end. Kingdom of Hearts 2 When Sora, Donald and Goofy revisited them, Ariel was under deep depression. Flounder wanted to cheer her up, and so he showed them a statue that resembled Prince Eric and asked them to move it to Ariel's cave. When Ariel was turned into a human by sea witch Ursula, he and the others stayed near the princess to assist her. Disneyland Kinect Adventures Flounder is only mentioned by Ariel. *'Ariel': "Gosh, I wish Flounder could see this! I've never seen anyplace like it!" Quotes *"Shark we're all gonna die!" Knowable Relatives *'Unnamed 5 fish Children' (Children) *'Unnamed Wife' *'Ariel' (Childhood Best Friend) *Scuttle (Friend/ally) *Prince Eric (Friend/ally) *Max (Friend/ally) *Melody (Friend/surrogate Daughter) Trivia * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Daisuke Otomo (first film), Nobutoshi Canna (second film), Takuya Kaihoku (third film), ??? (TV Series) *'English' : Jason Marin (first film), Cam Clarke (second film), Parker Goris (third film), Bradley Pierce (TV Series) :Played by in (Live Action) : Jacob Tremblay (Live Action Film) & ??? (Musical) all information on Flounder came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Flounder Gallery Category:Disney characters